


Left Hand Woman

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Political, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-06
Updated: 2007-10-06
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "Just let me gush for a moment, Leo McGarry called me.  I couldn't believe it...I thought I might be on Candid Camera."





	Left Hand Woman

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Nora walked into 15 Ria the night after the Election. It was chilly but she managed a smile for Michelle Chambers. She was doing an interview with W Magazine, endorsed by the White House. It wasn’t the first time the press asked Nora to sit down and discuss her job. It was the first time she took someone up on the offer. 

She was somewhat of an enigma in the Bartlet White House. There were pictures of her chatting with the President of the United States as he exited Air Force One and she was a frequent visitor on Capitol Hill, but so far, she’d been press shy. Josh Lyman or Sam Seaborn usually got the interviews, and sometimes the magazine covers. CJ McGarry was huge but it wasn’t often that she sat down for a one or one…she didn’t want her personal life to overshadow her job.

Leo McGarry was off limits, period. He wasn’t fond of the press and everyone knew it. A few of the bolder journalists still solicited him but it was more a game than anything. They knew his redheaded senior assistant so well; some offered to interview her. The President was accessible, on his time and terms. He definitely was not going to reveal anything one didn’t already know.

Nora was a new frontier, and now that all the dust settled from President Bartlet’s first term, many wanted to explore her. She made it clear that she did not intend to discuss things she was not personally privy to, the MS, White House rumors and the like, but she also was not going to be tight-lipped and closed off. This interview would show a fickle press and public who they were dealing with.

“I'm sorry I'm late.” She slid into her seat. “Traffic was the usual nightmare.”

“Drivers in this town usually know the best way to beat that.”

“I drive my own car, but I bet you already knew that.”

“What do you drive?”

Nora ordered a vodka martini, three olives, from the server before looking at the menu.

“A Corvette. I own several cars…they are a passion of mine. I’ll surely be driving something different when the snow comes. If it comes.”

“Are you ready?” Michelle asked, sliding the tape recorder across the table.

“Yeah.”

A martini arrived just in time. The server remained while she sipped it. Nora told him it was perfect. She ordered the pan-seared tuna with mango chutney over a bed of wild rice and asparagus. Michelle had lamb chops.

“Nora lets talk a little bit about your childhood. You grew up in Rhode Island?”

“Providence; born and bred.”

“What did your parents do?”

“My father was a financier and my mother was a homemaker.”

“What were you like as a child?”

“Typical middle child…I craved being the center of my parents’ attention. I was all about adventure. I couldn’t get enough of dirt and bugs. My older brother and younger sister weren’t much trouble but I think I was. I never intended to be a pain.”

“Your brother died young?”

“He was nine; I was seven. He died of leukemia.”

“How did your life change after that?”

“I definitely became less of a daredevil. I was very aware of how my being injured would affect my parents. I held my wild streak inward instead.”

“You went to Choate at 13?”

“Yes.”

“Was it a choice or did your parents send you away?” Michelle asked.

“A little bit of both. My mother thought I needed more discipline; she wanted to send me to Andover or Exeter. Choate was a compromise with my father. I honestly would not trade the experience for anything…it completely shaped me.”

“Did you party hard? Choate had been known as a party school.”

“When? Not when I was there.” Nora laughed. “I mean, it wasn’t boring but I was focused on other things. I wrote for the school paper, played tennis, started groups and discussions, that kind of thing.”

“So you didn’t get into any trouble?”

“I certainly never said that.” Nora replied, her hazel eyes twinkling. “I still had that streak in me. I pray it never leaves me.”

“So, you left Choate and went to Vassar?”

“Yes, and then UCBerkeley for my Masters degree. I'm sure the story is the same as everyone else’s during that part of their life…no need to rehash it.”

“Nothing at all you want to reveal?” Michelle asked.

“Nope, nothing at all.”

“What is your relationship like with your parents?”

“Growing up or now?” Nora asked.

“A complete overview.”

“I was a daddy’s girl from the moment I was born. I looked up to my father and it was important that I grew into a person he could be proud of. My mother and I did not always see eye to eye; in fact we rarely did. I loved her very much but every relationship has its share of strain. She passed away in April.”

“Was she proud of you?”

“I hope so. She didn’t think politics was the right line of work for me but she also knew well enough to know I followed my heart and gut, not someone else’s.”

“Nora, what did you want to be when you grew up?”

“Well, when I was really young I wanted to be an explorer. I thought it might be fun to live in the Arctic and study polar bears and glaciers. Then around 10 or 11 I got wrapped up in politics.”

“How?”

“My father was quite active in the political arena and I used to beg him to take me along. He did, and has supported every single one of my endeavors. Thanks Daddy.”

“Was the White House always your ultimate goal?”

“Actually, no. I liked the idea of working for a Senator who was active in trying to bring about change. I loved the rush of the Hill.”

“So, what changed?”

“Burnout is another part of the job. My Senator retired and I was looking for a change. My marriage fell apart; suddenly nothing was fun anymore.”

“How long were you married?”

“Three years. God, it seems like a dreadfully short time. It was an intense 1,095 days. I would prefer not to get too into that.”

“So how did you end up at the White House?” Michelle asked. “You were at the WLC, am I right?”

“I had actually just left. Again, I was disillusioned. I have been part of the DC fabric since 1992; it seemed as if nothing changed. I was looking for greener pastures.”

“Like what?” Michelle asked.

“Being an explorer was still an option.” Nora replied laughing.

“What changed your mind?”

“Leo McGarry. He called me. Just let me gush for a moment, Leo McGarry called me. I couldn’t believe it…I thought I might be on candid camera.”

“Is it true that you were offered the Deputy White House Chief of Staff position?”

“That’s Josh Lyman’s job.”

“So he was never intending to leave, or being asked to leave?”

“Not to my knowledge, no.”

“So Leo McGarry offered you what?”

“Special Assistant to the White House Chief of Staff.” Nora said.

She finished the martini and ordered another. This was one of the few restaurants in the city where they allowed smoking; Nora was grateful for that. She offered Michelle a Camel Turkish Gold and she politely declined.

“Smoking is a pretty demonized activity.” The journalist observed.

“I do not pretend to be perfect. I certainly don't tell people to do what I do. 50 years ago when everyone was doing it and it was chic, no one said a word. Now smokers are treated like lepers. If nicotine is a drug, which it is, then smokers are addicts. If alcoholics and drug addicts were treated the way smokers are, people would be outraged. But I don’t feel the need to get up on a soapbox about it.”

“Really now?” Michelle laughed.

“It’s just a sensitive subject, I guess. Next question please.”

“I think we were talking about your job title.”

“Alright.”

“Right now the title of Special Assistant to the White House Chief of Staff is held by 15 people. What makes you so special?”

“People tell me that I have beautiful eyes.”

Michelle laughed.

“Nora, I am being serious.”

“It’s just a job title; everyone has to have one.”

“So what exactly do you do?”

“I do a lot of everything. My experience on the Hill comes in very handy because I still spend a lot of time there. The White House is a large and busy place so I'm not lacking any work.”

“So you have the ear of the President?”

“No more so than anyone else on his senior staff.”

“Do you think you were able to secure a larger role in the West Wing because you were not directly involved in the MS query?”

“I don’t quite like the tone of the question. It’s true that I was not a part of the staff when the President announced he had multiple sclerosis. It is also true that I was able to do a lot of work for the Administration while the Oversight Committee subpoenaed members of the President’s staff. That said, none of that has anything to do with how large, or small, my role is. You have to know that staffers come and go in any Administration. I'm currently the new girl. I'm quite sure come January there will be newer people.”

“So, people are leaving?” Michelle asked.

“It’s not unexpected from one Administration to the next. Don’t sit here and ask me who and when; I don’t know.”

“What do you know?”

“That I love my job and am very proud that I had a hand in getting President Bartlet reelected. He is the man for the job and I think the next four years will be good for the United States of America.”

Dinner was served and it looked delicious. Nora didn’t realize how hungry she was. Michelle asked her how many hours of sleep she got a night.

“I can't function without at least six so it’s always six. We usually meet for Senior Staff at 7am. As long as I am at the White House by that time then I'm happy. My days are usually about 14 hours long.”

“14 hours?”

“Usually…sometimes longer. Especially when we were in reelection mode. I can't pretend it will slow down after the Inauguration.”

‘The work of Leo McGarry’s right hand man is never done.” Michelle said.

“Again, that’s Josh Lyman.”

“Is Josh Lyman your boss?” 

“No, we both work for Leo McGarry.”

“Then how about this; you're his left hand woman.”

Nora burst into laughter. Michelle did too because it was infectious.

“Oh shit…don’t print that. I love it though, left hand woman. I should get a tee shirt that says that.”

“How do you relax after working 70 hours a week?”

“I definitely think I work more than that.”

“So how do you come down? You look fresh-faced and serene as we sit here. How is that possible?”

“One word, music. I know that may sound strange but it finds its way into every single aspect of my life. I just got an IPod for my birthday so I've been loading all of my favorites onto it. It’s great when we’re traveling or when I just need a few minutes to clear my mind. At the end of the day, I sometimes go home and dance away the stress. I might just soak in a hot tub with something soft playing. I'm going to get back in my car after this interview and something will be playing…whatever suits my mood.”

“What kind of music is your favorite?” Michelle asked.

Nora sipped her drink.

“I love all music because there is a spot in every crevice of my life for it. Queen, Mary J. Blige, Elton John, Beethoven, Metallica, and Tupac.”

“Tupac?”

“Oh yes, I'm a huge fan of Tupac. I'm a huge fan of rap music. It evokes feelings in me that I think are important.”

“What feelings?”

“Curiosity, outrage, sadness, happiness, laughter, and tears…it runs the whole spectrum just as the music does. Anyone who suggests that hip-hop is a one-trick pony has never taken the time to listen to more than a sound bite. There is much more to rap music but I don’t want to sit here and get into a defense of it. I like what I like; no one should begrudge me and I will leave them to their musical choices.”

“Actually, if I could go back to it for just a moment. How does a wealthy young girl from Providence get into hip-hop? It’s not like today when a large majority of the listeners are kids from the suburbs. MTV went from complaints in its early days of not showcasing black artists at all to becoming almost entirely a hip-hop channel.”

“I was in New York when rap was just getting a firm hold on being a musical form that was here to stay. As I said, it spoke to me at the time and some artists still do. There are 24 hours in my day…most of them are spent listening to some music. It’s as much hip-hop as other forms. I'm not going to split hairs. I am a multifaceted woman.”

“Speaking of women, some don’t think there are enough of them represented in the Bartlet White House. Do you think that’s a valid assessment? Would you truly be able to say so even if you didn’t?”

“I don’t like censorship Michelle, for myself or anyone else. I simply don’t think it’s true. The National Security Advisor, Surgeon General, Secretaries of Housing and Urban Development, Education, and the Interior are all women. White House Press Secretary is a woman; she is the face of this Presidency. I am also a woman. It’s just another thing that people say against the Administration. It’s completely unfounded.”

“Working 14 hours a day how do you find time for a personal life?”

“I'm sorry, a what?”

They both laughed.

“You are engaged to be married. When is the wedding?”

“December 20th. Its going to be very simple; a Jewish ceremony.”

“This will be the second wedding amongst White House staffers.” Michelle said.

“I read that somewhere.”

“There is a lot of talk about fraternization in the White House. Ann Stark once referred to it as The Dating Game…how do you respond to something like that?”

“Typically I don’t dignify that kind of thing with a response.”

“What if I asked you for a response?”

Michelle pressed and Nora took a deep breath.

“Meeting the person you end up marrying in the workplace is not an unheard of phenomenon. I work many hours; I'm always there. Finding myself attracted to another single person should not be the cause of raised eyebrows.”

“Did anyone, perhaps your boss, try to discourage the relationship?”

“The relationship is personal; it has nothing to do with my boss. I leave home at home and the White House is where I work.”

“What first attracted you to Toby Ziegler?”

The server returned to remove the dishes. Michelle declined dessert but Nora wanted a slice of key lime pie and a cup of coffee. She also lit another cigarette.

“He’s…he is quite handsome. Honestly though, it was his mind. Toby is brilliant and I could talk to him for hours. We share things; we enjoy each other’s company.”

“That does not sound very romantic. Some say he is difficult to get to know.”

“He was not easy but nothing really good ever is. I won't embarrass him by openly discussing the wonderful things that he does or the wonderful man that he is. I have a failed marriage under my belt. I wouldn’t be walking down the aisle again unless I was absolutely sure. I'm sure with Toby.”

“You converted to Judaism?” Michelle asked.

“Yeah.” Nora nodded.

“Why?”

“It was important to me that the children we have be raised in the faith. I love what I've learned and how I've grown since I've began studying the Torah. It’s been a thrilling journey and one that Toby and I could share.”

“It wasn’t required for the marriage, the conversion?”

“No. In fact, I did not even discuss it with Toby until after I had been taking classes for a few weeks.”

“How did he react?”

“He told me that I did not have to convert to be his wife. The decision was entirely my own and it was a good one.”

“So children are something you both want in the future?” Michelle asked.

“Definitely. I've always wanted a family and Toby does too.”

“His ex-wife, Congresswoman Andrea Wyatt is now pregnant.”

“Is there a question for me?”

“There is a picture of them in today’s Washington Post looking chummy at her victory party last night.”

“It never ends, does it?” Nora rolled her eyes. “They try to maintain a friendship and I find nothing wrong with that. Toby went to congratulate her and someone took a picture; welcome to politics. Last night was a good night for all of us.”

“Are you friends with your ex?”

“No, but everyone is different. In this political world we have to stay focused on the job and not the personal aspects of our lives.”

“Oh c’mon, they definitely creep into what you do. You um, see people you may not want to see. You have to be friendly to those people.”

“That’s life. My goal is to get my job done. Sometimes it’s easy, sometimes it’s hard. I like to think of myself, and I would hope the people I interact with everyday see me as a consummate professional. No matter what the situation.”

“Will your work slow down once you become a mother?”

“I'm not sure; I'm not a mother yet. What I do will never diminish in importance even if my role in it does.”

Nora cut a piece of pie for herself’ offering some to Michelle. The journalist declined. 

“Where do you see yourself in four years, when the sun sets on the Bartlet Presidency?”

“In my office, surrounded by boxes, the phone attached to my ear as staffers run in and out.”

“OK, how about January 21, 2007?”

“First class window seat on my way away.”

“Where? Do you have a dream destination; someplace you go to let it all go?”

“It might sound strange but Harlem, New York is where I always find solace. At the worst time of my life I went there for work and rediscovered myself. Still, it’s a bit crowded and rather loud for relaxation. I would go to my family’s house in Spain. It’s beautiful and tranquil…I love the atmosphere.”

“Will you continue in politics?”

“It is my calling. It’s not always easy but I enjoy it and the work satisfies me. I've put in a lot of time to get to where I am; it’s been recognized.”

“So you are quite content?”

“Oh yes.” Nora nodded with a smile. “Everything has come together nicely. I expect more happiness to come.”

“Thank you for sitting down with me Nora. What do you plan to do after you leave this interview?”

“I'm going back to work. There is so much to be done and we are preparing for an Inauguration.”

“Are you a workaholic?”

“No. I am well versed in relaxing and having a good time. I just know when to put my nose to the grindstone. Working for the President is something…my honor is hard to put into words. I hope that my works show my dedication.”

Michelle turned off her tape recorder as Nora sipped her coffee.

“That was good.” She said. “You're a natural and I definitely see bigger things for you during this new term.”

“I'm not fond of the glare of the media attention. I much prefer behind the scenes life.”

“That’s the total opposite of your counterpart. Josh Lyman seems to love the sound of his own voice and the look of his face.”

“One of these days people are going to stop underestimating him. We are not in competition; we are a team and that is never going to change.”

“I completely respect that.” Michelle said. “You better get ready though because one thing that is about to change is your status. It doesn’t matter the reason they brought you in. You are here to stay and you are an asset. Leo McGarry believes in you.”

‘Thank you.” She finished her pie and coffee as the server returned with the check. Michelle went to take it but Nora grabbed it instead.

“I invited you. It’s in the budget.”

“I know, but I don’t want it in the Post tomorrow that White House staffers allow journalists to buy them lavish dinners and print nice things about them.”

Michelle laughed as Nora paid with a platinum MasterCard. She told her that everything wasn’t necessarily going to be nice. They walked to the door together, shaking hands.

“It was a pleasure to meet you.” Michelle said.

“You too. I look forward to reading the article.”

Nora headed to her car and back to the West Wing.

***


End file.
